It's Been Awhile
by Demonwriteryang
Summary: It's been so long since she's seen him and him the same. So you can imagine her excitement when he comes back to her. *SMUT AHEAD NOT FOR WEAKHEARTED* Cole x UltraViolet Criticism is welcomed rude comments not.


I**t's Been Awhile**

**By: Demonwriteryang**

**Fandom: Ninjago**

**Characters: Cole x Ultra Violet**

**Rating: M**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

"Shit.", I groan out taking a drag of my smoke "What happened?", I quickly turn around surprised to hear _**his**_ voice again "When did you get here?", I ask a grin on my face as I turn back to the sunset. "Life's just being a bitch not much out of the ordinary.", I answer as he silently hands me a beer "Hey.", I see him suddenly pick up an interest in what I have to say, "It's been a while since I've left prison, hasn't it?", I stayed silent for a while then picked up in random excitement."But anyway! How's life holding you, little earth ninja?". He takes a while to think, then answers "A lot of things have happened that if I described them I'd get lost.", he tells me tilting his head to a soft melody in the air. "Then tell me after you've satisfied this hunger of mine.", I sinisterly grin giving him my full attention. "Of course.", he answers as we go inside. "Oh right.", I note and soon lean in to give this person that strangely enough I've come to care for a kiss on the cheek. It catches him off guard for sure. "I missed you.", I state "Me or the sex?", he asks in response. "The sex obviously. Even if it is mediocre at best.", I lie. "It's that bad?", he pouts and I can't help laughing at this guy "I'm lying. The sex is good. Hell amazing even but that's not what I missed. Even if it's a good benefit, I missed you my annoying little earth ninja.", I smirk all the pent up lust from the both of us coming together to create a monster. "Now fuck me right now before I kill you like I should've done all those years before!"

* * *

"Come on put it innnnn.", I groaned out to him the childish side of me taking over. my pussy aching to feel him inside me, wanting to feel the monster in him that could take me over and over again. "Not quite yet little mama.", he teasingly grins at me directing my fingers to his cock. "It's been a while since we've done this. So let's start off simple.", I was taken aback at how much more dominant he'd gotten, and I loved it. I slowly licked him up from bottom to tip as he drew quick breath. I soon take him full going over every bump and ridge at a steady pace "Vi I'm-", he doesn't get to finish, I don't let him as he cums in my mouth some slipping through and getting on my chest "Mmm so good.", I hum out slowly cleaning myself. "Oh, right has it grown since we've fucked?", I asked quite surprised at how slightly hard it been to take him fully, unlike other times. "As a matter of fact. Yes.", he answers before flipping me over pounding into me from behind. "God yes!", I yell in surprised "My little **slut** loves that right she loves when I pound into her doesn't she?", he asks _'Hell his dirty talk has even improved'_ "Yes I love - Oh goodness I love it!", I scream for him to hear a dumbridden smile on my ash colored face. His fingers pinching my hard nipples, muddy purple hickeys forming on my neck. "I'm gonna fill you up, Vi.", he says less of a statement and more of a demand. "Yes! Fill me up with you. Hell, impregnate me if that's what you want just giving it to me Cole!.", I turn back to him flat out smiling a messy smile, he's surprised but quickly comes to accept this accustomed to all of my mood swings.

He then kisses me as he fills me up while I moan his name riding out this earth-shattering organism from this beast. "I love you, Violet", he proudly states cuddling with me after this deed this soft overgrown teddy bear "Hmm, maybe I don't love you maybe I only used you for the sex?", I asked but the dumb stupid teddy bear grins cuddling into me more "I won't leave you, Violet, you've got my heart.", and I? Well, I blush for the first time since I was a child and smirk "I love you to Cole.", I state _'Saying his name makes me feel like he's mine and won't go'_. "Alright! Another round.", I grin bopping him on his nose _'Hmm, maybe my insanity is coming back slightly... Well, fuck it.'_ I thought musing over the fact I still had such stamina "You forgot to fuck me again and again till I can't leave tomorrow Cole! You're supposed to that it has been a while after all.", I growl at him. "Violet.", 'My name on his lips is starting to become my favorite sound.' Well, I definitely didn't need to continue my rant as he threw me over his shoulder and took me into the shower. It was an _**'eventful night'**_ I'll say.

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

**A/N: O w O *Squeal* my first fanfic for a fandom. Honestly, I've come to realize that writing a full on story is to much stress I already have other stories so I'd better stick with lemoney oneshots. (My specialty) Also because I've caught up on Ninjago and there is literally only one fanfic for these two so, here's another fanfic for Coletraviolet! Enjo P.S. Tried my best for grammar and spelling sorry if it's bad.**

**\- Demonwriteryang**


End file.
